Villain's Remorse
Sometimes villains are not always proud of their actions after being confronted by the protagonists, they might feel sorry for their past actions, they may want to atone for their crimes and seek for redemption. Anti-villains have a 99% of being remorseful about their actions. Often, it was related with Villainous BSOD. There are several ways a villain can feel remorse: *They may have a tearjerking or/and heartbreaking breakdown if they ever considered their actions caused a lot of harm in the first place. *After being defeated they may turn themselves in without ranting and raging around like maniacs. *Kneeling down in repentance after seeing the massive damage they caused. A sociopath usually have no remorse although there are a few exceptions. NOTE: Complete monsters should never ever be qualified in this page because if complete monsters have no altruistic virtues and redeeming values, how can we expect them to have remorse? Mainly because remorse can be a redeeming value. Example Anime and Manga *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope'': **In the final confrontation between him and Hajime Hinana, Ryota Mitarai started to cry in remorse since he was torn by his reckless act of making the Despair Video after deceived by Junko Enoshima, who later used to brainwash many of his classmates. After being persuaded by the former Remnants of Despair that his plan was wrong, Mitarai finally had a change of heart, prompting him to shut down the Hope Brainwashing Video and joined his classmates' atonement. **The former Remnants of Despair later started to atone their sin committed when they were brainwashed. They began by falsefully claiming themselves to be responsible for the Final Killing Game, which was caused by the Future Foundation itself, saving the Future Foundation from disgrace and making the world away from despair. *''Fairy Tail'' **'Laxus Dreyar' shed tears while being ashamed of his actions during Battle of Fairy arc while watching the Fantasia Parade. **'Zeref Dragneel' expressed remorse for all the lives he took and sins he committed and even wanted to die to atone for it. Films - Animated *[[w:c:villains:Yokai (Big Hero 6)|'Yokai']] after being apprehended for his crimes, he feels remorse over them after seeing his daughter for last time before being taken to judicial custody. *[[community:c:villains:Ursula (Disney)|'Ursula']] as she expresses her remorse for accidentally killing her pet eels Flotsam and Jetsam before turning her rage towards Ariel for causing it in the first place. Films - Live-Action *'Tobias Beckett' feeling remorse after getting shot by Han Solo and tells him he wanted to kill him. *'Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe)' feeling regret after he sacrificed his adopted daughter Gamora. *'Eli Mills' shows some remorse after murdering Benjamin Lockwood before continuing on with his evil plans. Western Animation *''Song of the Sea'': After Macha the Owl Witch is defeated for a while, she starts to cry due to her feeling terrible about what she did to her son. Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Callaghan's Arrest & Defeat.jpg|Professor Callaghan feeling remorse after seeing the enormity of his deeds--and seeing his daughter alive--meaning he's going to jail for nothing. Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-9036.jpg|Amos Slade realizing Tod saved him and Copper from the bear, and with genuine remorse, he spares the fox's life in return. Beckettdefeat.jpg|Tobias Beckett feeling remorse after he getting shoted by Han Solo and tells him he wanted to kill him. SunsetShimmerRegretting.png|Sunset remorsefully apologizing to everyone for her actions. Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png|Starlight, feeling remorse for what she had done, joining Twilight's side. amazingspiderman-9899.jpg|Dr. Curtis Connors feeling remorse, after being imprisoned for his crimes as the Lizard. MyPoorLittlePoopsies.png|Ursula expressing her remorse of killing her pet eels by accident. 78F8AE08-6457-4073-AF86-DD24B00AE820.jpeg|Zoe apologizes to Jeanette for kidnapping her and forces her to revive the treasure, and she gave her a gold bracelet. Black_LadySMC11.png|Black Lady/Wicked Lady distraught over the death of her closest and dearest friend, Sailor Pluto. Batman-lego-trailer.jpg Category:Villainous Events Category:Absolution Category:About Villains